Maternal instinct
by funfan1
Summary: Before leaving Elektra decides Abby has to learn to respect authority. Take place after Elektra revives Abby.


Abby Miller lie on the ground lifeless. Elektra picked her up. "Damn it. Come on." She carried the girl in the house and lied her down on the bed saying.

"Abby, listen to me." She tried again "Hey, warrior girl." Still nothing Elektra moved her hand through Abby's hair. "Come here, Come here, Abby." T

hen she remembered how stick used kimagure to revive her and repeated the process. But Abby didn't wake up. Elektra felt tears in her eyes and started to cry saying. "I just found you."

At that moment Abby shot up gasping for air. Elektra breathed a sigh of relief. As the girl passed out Elektra sighed the two were going to have a talk in the morning.

* * *

XXX

Elektra walked in Abby's room who was sitting up. As she got out of bed Elektra blocked her path. "not so fast we need to talk." Abby looked at the woman who she saw as a mother Elektra also viewed Abby as a daughter because she saw herself in the girl. "Are you crazy?" Elektra demanded crossing her arms Abby felt very small "I was just trying to help and Kirigi would have killed you." Abby said not backing down.

"Typhoid Killed you Abby you died!"

Elektra stated firmly. Abby was not in the mood for this.

"Look Elektra my dad will be here soon can I just get breakfast and leave." Abby wasn't getting it at all and Elektra was running out of patience. Although Elektra never really had patience.

"you can eat when we're finished talking."

Elektra replied in a firm voice. "Look Elektra I'm sorry but I'm old enough to make my own decisions and you can't stop me you're not my mom." Abby tried to leave again but this time Elektra did more then just block her path. "Can't stop you huh?" the woman asked grabbing her by the wrist and pulled Abby over to the bed. Hey what are you doing let go." Elektra shook her head. "Not happening you think I can't stop you lets test that." Elektra wasn't thinking about what she was doing and not even sure if Mark had ever punished Abby like she was going to and at that moment didn't really care all Elektra knew was Abby needed to learn to listen to people for her own safety.

As Abby fell on Elektra's lap she realized what was about to happen "What You can't be serious." Abby protested Elektra replied by bringing her hand down on the girls back side. "Elektra stop it I'm to old for this." Elektra continued to spank Abby.

"you need to start listening to people Abby."

The woman said firmly delivering four more swats to the teens bottom.

"Owww ok I promise I'll listen from now on, please let me up." The girl begged fighting back tears.

"Sorry Abby but I need to make sure you learn your lesson."

With that said Elektra laid swat after swat after swat as Abby struggled to get off the woman's knee Elektra would not stop until she was sure Abby was ready to listen. As Abby broke down in sobs Elektra stopped.

"you can't keep this up Abby, you'll get hurt and I care about you to much to see anything happen to you." Elektra said softly rubbing the girls back. Then let her up. The two looked at each other for a minute then Elektra got up as she got ready to change Abby stopped her.

"Elektra, I'm sorry."

Elektra nodded and walked out.

XXX

Elektra thought about Abby as she got changed she really cared about her she wouldn't have spanked her if she didn't. or that's what she kept telling herself as Elektra put her jacket on she heard foot steps and turned around to see Abby's dad Mark.

"Hi."

She said Mark nodded and thanked Elektra for all she'd done. Elektra nodded.

"Take good care of her."

The woman said then kissed him. As their lips parted Mark looked at her.

"Sorry." Elektra said mark smiled.

"Yeah, I hated that." He replied Elektra walked back into Abby's room and sat on Abby's bed.

"So, what's next?" She asked "Kirigi's gone,

No one's after you, back to school?" Abby shook her head smiling

"Go to the beach and get a tan?"

Abby nodded "And get ice cream." She said Elektra laughed the two looked at each other again and hugged.

"You gave me my life back."

Abby said softly

"You gave me mine." Elektra Replied in a whisper

Abby withdrew from the hug and stared at the woman who had replaced her mother.

"Will I see you again?" she asked Elektra smiled

"We'll find each other."

With that said she kissed Abby on the forehead and walked out of the house that she used to liv in. as she reached the gate she turned around and stared at the house.

"Please don't let her be like me." She said to herself.

"Why not?"

A voice asked Elektra turned to see Stick standing there.

"You didn't turn out so bad." The old man said Elektra looked at her teacher.

"I don't want it to be so hard for her."

She explained sincerely Stick shrugged Saying it was up to Abby. Elektra nodded and said

"Anyway, your second life's never really like your first, is it?" The old man nodded as he spoke his last words of wisdom.

"Sometimes...it's even better."

Elektra smiled and bowed to her master. She walked away knowing Abby and Mark would be safe.


End file.
